


Day 5 - Confessions

by obviouslyelementary



Category: Eyewitness (US TV)
Genre: Confessions, Day 5, M/M, Philkas Week, Philkasweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:36:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9225137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obviouslyelementary/pseuds/obviouslyelementary
Summary: Philkas week day 5 - ConfessionsMaybe getting Lukas to say 'I love you' is easier than Philip ever imagined.





	

It was stupid really, to think so hard about something like that. It would come naturally, he knew, but thinking and knowing that did not calm Philip’s heart about the fact that he had said he loved Lukas, and he had never been answered back.

And okay, there was the fact that Lukas had not heard him saying it, and that he had never repeated the words ‘I love you’ in their three months of actual dating, but still.

Well yeah, maybe Philip was indeed reading too much into it.

“He never said it to me” Rose said one day, when he came to talk about it. “Which basically means that he does not lie about feelings. He will say it, if he thinks it’s time. Relax”

And he had been trying, but since that party in Red Hook where they kissed for the first time in front of people, he had been waiting, and nothing had happened. And that was two months ago.

And the worst part really was that Philip knew Lukas loved him, because his actions told him so. Since the beginning honestly, he just knew, but never received any formal confirmation that ‘yes, I love you Philip’.

And damn it shouldn’t be such a big deal but it was and he hated it.

“If you already know he loves you, you don’t need words” Gabe said another day, and Philip agreed, even though he didn’t really, because every time he was with Lukas, he was checking for his body language and signs to see if he really loved him.

And that was worst than even wondering if he would ever say anything.

“Philip” Helen called him out once, and walked with him to the barn. “Listen. I know you are freaking out because this thing of Lukas never saying if he loves you or not, but really, you need to calm down. You really do. It’s going to be fine. He will say it when he’s ready. But for that, you could say it yourself and it would be easier for him to open up”

And so with that, he took her advice and waited for the next time they are alone. They were laying down outside the barn, staring at the stars, hand on hand, not talking at all. It felt wonderful and calm, and Philip closed his eyes, before opening them and moving to lay over Lukas’ chest.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, before he spoke.

“I love you”

Lukas’ eyes widened a bit but then he smiled and kissed Philip’s nose gently.

“Love you too” he answered, and Philip simply stared at him, confused. That was it? He just had to speak first?

Well. It wasn’t so bad after all.

Philip closed his eyes and nuzzled on Lukas’ chest, quietly enjoying his presence and just repeating those words in his head.

‘Because you know I like you’

‘I like you, idiot’

‘You like taking pictures, right?’

‘You have me’

‘I lie to everyone else, not to you’

‘They were going to take you away’

‘Yes’

‘Like I’m not going with you’

‘Love you too’


End file.
